


原始

by huangliubuduren



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Futanari, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangliubuduren/pseuds/huangliubuduren
Summary: 男人长逼，天下第一//低俗下品叔叔长逼黄文





	原始

“说了让你不要再得罪奇奇怪怪的人了！”尼禄一个头两个大，冲但丁大喊，但他通红的脸上确实看不出多少愤怒，更像是色荏内茬的急色。

但丁可不管他是真生气还是假生气，他快被自己会阴处裂开的怪异缝隙逼死了。原本饱满光润的会阴翻开两片柔软潮湿的肉唇，他发誓甚至能感觉到小腹里多出的子宫挤压着内脏，呕吐感和无法抑制的性欲让他头脑发热，子宫轻微抽搐着，渴求男人精子的着床。“别骂了……”他几乎快要说不出话，手臂盘上尼禄紧绷的后颈，吐息潮热喷在他嘴唇上，“快一点快一点……”

尼禄勃得太阳穴乱跳，对着男人不该有的肉逼发情实在是有点恶心，但他没办法拒绝但丁，没办法拒绝他湿漉漉的阴唇、盘在腰间结实的大腿和他的邀约。被赋予了子宫后但丁的乳房似乎也变得更加柔软，从指缝间饱满鼓起，膨大的乳头硬硬的顶在尼禄掌心。但丁忍不住喘息，扭腰挺胸用力将乳头在他手心里顶弄。尼禄被烫到似地猛地抽开手，但丁咬着嘴唇，自己捏着乳头，屁股一个劲地往尼禄胯上送。

他现在太不清醒了，尼禄想，他现在是淫魔。但丁花唇抽动着淌出清液，肉瓣裹着尼禄裤裆鼓包扭动磨弄，阴茎倒在小腹上流水，几乎捣进自己肚脐。但丁可能确实是脑子也坏掉了，他呜咽着，喉咙里咕哝嘟囔抱怨尼禄，你不是乖小孩，妈妈要饿死了快来满足妈妈——

尼禄告诉自己这是但丁自作自受，他几乎是殴打般地拍开但丁揉搓自己胸部的手，舌头一卷，把涨红的乳头咬进嘴里，但丁立刻尖叫出来，抱紧尼禄的脑袋往怀里按，尼禄可没舔过膨胀至此的乳头，几乎是本能地开始用咽喉吮吸，手忙脚乱地扯开裤带，握着自己发痛的鸡巴在但丁睾丸下乱戳，一片湿滑他根本找不到门路，而但丁抱着他毛茸茸的脑袋爽得脚趾蜷缩，发出哽咽的尖叫，要出奶了要出奶了，是母乳吗是母乳吗。尼禄头皮发麻，咽不下的口水糊满了单边乳房，可他的鸡巴依然在外面晾着，龟头上满是自己的前液和但丁肉唇里的潮湿。

但丁被他戳得腰眼发软，顺着腰侧摸下去，握住尼禄的阴茎将它引向花唇。他几十年没想象过女人的快感，顶进去半个头部但丁就开始了尖叫，阴道收得太紧，尼禄勃大的阴茎几乎被他直接嘬得射精。“放松一点放松一点。”尼禄咬着奶头不松嘴含糊道，掐着但丁乱扭的腰往深处操，痉挛的肉壁让尼禄也想哭，但丁在他背后乱抓，抽气声都带着哭腔，再深一点！他毫不知耻地求操，丰腴的臀部抵上尼禄紧绷的大腿，他还在说，再深一点！

尼禄有求必应，他抓着但丁丰满的屁股大开大阖，每一炮都顶进最深处，爽得喘息都发抖。但丁已经发不出尖叫了，他张着嘴巴，只剩濒死般的抽泣，口水顺着脸侧往下淌。他把床单抠出深深的褶皱，散乱白发被汗水浸透贴在脸上，尼禄操得他浑身发软阴道痉挛，他感觉灵魂都要被顶出天灵盖。

而尼禄并不以操得叔叔汁水四溅为终点，他操得更深，龟头猛地撞上闭锁的子宫口，但丁猛然抽搐起来，胯骨用力上顶，腰肢顶起一个柔软的弧度来。剧烈的疼痛和极强的陌生快感迅速攀上脊椎，他快要翻起白眼，几乎连呼吸也要断了。尼禄满面通红呼吸沉重，手指把但丁肉臀捏出几道红痕来，他发誓要在射精前操开但丁的子宫，龟头在硬硬的小口处乱顶，但丁咬着手指翻起白眼，抽泣哽咽着发不出完整的音节。尼禄气喘吁吁地终于顶开一道小口，宫口紧箍着龟头，尼禄被嗦得头皮发硬，抓着叔叔的屁股，差点没把嘴边一万声但丁吞回去，把精液灌进他叔叔暂时的子宫里去了。


End file.
